1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container, in particular, an inner pallet container, comprising a drainage fixture, connected to an outlet opening in the container wall and fastened by a flange to the container wall, as well as a conductor element for discharging electrical charges from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers are known whose conductor element extends through the plastic wall of the container or through a pipe section of the drainage fixture and projects into the container.